Lucifer's Mercy
by The Last Raven
Summary: Sky Chaser, the most misunderstood pegasi in all of Equestria. It wasn't his fault that his magical abilities outweigh all other unicorns. This is a curse he must live with for the rest of his life.
1. Jewel In the Crown

This is a fan made story. My Little Pony and My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, is owned by Hasbro. All rights reserved.

_Lucifer's Mercy_

_Part One_

_Chapter One_

_Jewel in the Crown_

Personal log, Feb 12, 2017

Oh man, it sure is nice to finally settle down. Of course it's almost the famous _Hearts_ and _Hooves_ day, and I'm alone. But hey, I'm in bloody Ponyville now! And from what I've heard, it's the friendliest little town in all of Equestria. How hard could it be to find a filly friend in this community? I really don't think a journal is the best significant other for a creature like me. One can only hope this town was the right choice for me.

-End of log entry

My name is Sky Chaser. I'm a drifter, well I was. Until I found that at the elderly age of twenty one, I should settle down, maybe even start a family. But first, I needed a job. And what better job could there be for a Pegasus like myself other than weather patrol. Now I know what you're thinking, why would I settle in a home in Ponyville if I'm going to work for weather patrol? Well to be honest, I really don't feel quite as comfortable living hundreds of feet up. It's not that I'm scared of heights or anything. I can handle it when I'm wide awake, but there is no way I'll be able to sleep at night knowing the clouds might implode or something. Well none the less, it's always been my dream to fly high in the sky; moving the clouds with nothing but my bear hooves. Ah it makes me tingle just imagining it. But now I'm just thinking out loud. I'll just go ahead and begin this story at the time of my interview.

It was a dark and stormy night, although we were above the clouds so it didn't really matter. And it was actually like four o'clock in the afternoon. Anyways, I trotted confidently into Cloudsdale city hall where I was greeted by the friendliest of ponies. Then this sweetie little secretary directed me to one of the office's. I waited there for only a few minutes, but I was so excited, it felt like hours. Suddenly, this big, mean mother hubber, staring at some forms or something, walks in and sits at his desk. Of course, I nearly shat my pants when this guy put his papers down and looked at me. But I held my confidence and held out my hoof to greet him before saying, "Good afternoon sir, my name is-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are." the stallion said impatiently. "Now tell me, why should _I_ let _you_ be on Cloudsdales very own weather patrol?"

I suddenly got nervous, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from getting my dream job. I just simply pointed at my cutie mark and said, "Do you see this? Who else in Equestria has a cutie mark as cool as a tornado in the shape of a lightning bolt on their flank?"

"Hmm… that is interesting. It says here that your birth place was in Manehattan. Now I'm not sure they have the best track record for _flyers_."

"Oh sir, you obviously have no idea how good a flyer I am. Just look at these beauties.!" I said as I ejected my wings, a little bit too fast. A little bit too stupid. As soon as I did, papers from all over the office went flying all over the place. The stallion just looked at me like I was skum.

"Get the fuck out of my office, _sir_!"

There were no words in the English language that could begin to express how I felt at that moment. "I'm sorry, I, I-" I tried to say but it was futile. My childhood dream was crushed. But look, I was in my twenties. I wasn't about to cry about it. _Until_ I walked out of the office of course. As I discharged the building, all I could see were the happy faces of other Pegasi souring above my head. It was then, I had no idea what had come over me. I just closed my eyes and jumped right over the edge of Cloudsdale. As I plunged violently towards the ground, as I heard the harsh wind blast by my ears, I realized something. Holy shit! What the hell am I doing? I immediately regained control of my decent and landed safely on the ground. I was so dumbstruck by the events that just occurred, I vowed not to tell anypony. And with that I went home, pretty POed if you ask me.

Anyways, as I approached my door, I was surprised to see my brother, Triton, just standing there, waiting for me. None the less, I couldn't help but have a huge smile creep its way across my face. He was my twin, unbelievably. He was a unicorn. Not to mention scared of heights. His cutie mark was a constellation, surprising right? Anyhoo, when he looked up and saw me coming, he shouted, "Ah, Glad to see you could make it. So did you get the job, chase?"

I felt another pit in my stomach before saying, "No, Triton, I didn't." I paused for a moment. "But live and let live, ya know?" He just gave me an awkward look and said nothing. Gotta love the brotherly solace that comes with families. "So Triton, how's your work in Fillydelphia comin'? You discover some planets or somethin'?"

He gave me a very sharp look. "Man, why did you have to wanna be a part of weather patrol? You woulda' mada a brilliant astronomer."

"You know, space just never really was my thing. I prefer to fly under an atmosphere if you catch my drift."

"Whatever man."

"Triton, why are you here?"

"Well I was in town and I just thought that I could stop by my old brother's house and see how his magic studies are doing."

"Well if you must know-" Let me just stop myself right there. Now I know what you're probably thinking. "What the fuck! This guys a Pegasus! He can't do magic! Troll, troll, troll!" Yeah, I would be too if, well… I didn't know something about magic that others didn't. Let's just continue where we left off shall we? "They're better than ever."

"Splendid, and I also thought that, maybe… if it isn't too much trouble… you could give me some tips on how to improve my own power." Triton finished sounding sort of embarrassed for asking a Pegasus to help him with his magic.

"Hmm… I don't see why not. What the hay, come on it!"

And so that's what happened. But let me tell you something, I have to be the best damn magical Pegasus in all of Equestria. High praise indeed… yeah that was a lie. I'm the only one. Surprise, surprise. Well there's a reason for that. And only one. Celestia. Well if you don't know who she is, she is the one who runs this… utopia. You hear that? That's me patronizing you. Any ways, what's the key thing to remember for such a roll? Don't tell ponies shit! Don't ask, don't tell, you know what I'm sayin'? Any hooves, have you ever wondered, what is magic? Why are unicorns the only life form able to use it? Those were the questions I asked as a colt in elementary school. And… that's why I didn't get a very good diploma. But that doesn't make me stupid! If anything, I'm the smartest being in existence. So yeah, magic, ponies might think, is sent out from the aperture of the unicorn's horn to actually interact with objects. Well they're wrong! Look at the space between your eyes and the screen that this story is being displayed on. There are about… seventy trillion intelligent little nano bots that use the power of gravity manipulation to transport items from one place to another. Pretty ingenious if you ask me. But this might not really be relevant, but anytime you see a pony using magic to eat, please tell them that they're costing hundreds upon thousands of bits by ingesting the bots. Well anyways, you're probably shouting at the screen at the top of your lungs, "How are you using magic if you're not a bloody unicorn?" Well I'll tell you. Have you ever noticed strange things like how it seems, when one pony starts singing about random shit like how he or she just saw a bug or something, soon everypony in Ponyville starts singing the correct lyrics and already knows the choreography? Or maybe how some ponies have a name correspond with their cutie mark? Simple. It seems that ponies, at their current stage of evolution, have a low level telepathic field that most of them aren't even aware of. Well it's that small ability that allows us to communicate with these microscopic machines. Now it does take practice (and I mean a lot of practice) to interact with the nano bots. Unicorns start young so they never really have to worry about the amount of concentration that it really takes. It's kind of like trying to drive a stick shift, whatever that is. But the point is eventually, it becomes nothing more than second nature. Of course, I couldn't really tell anypony my discovery. I could have been exiled, maybe even killed. Well now that I just gave you a fuckin' science lesson, let's get back to this so called, "story."

"I keep telling you Triton; don't concentrate on the center of the object. If you focus your energy _around_ the apple, you should have much better control." And thank Celestia that after saying that for a good hour and a half, it finally clicked. It's not that my brother wasn't good with magic, it's just… everypony in Equestria seemed to be better.

"Phew, what a workout." My brother said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Well I should probably be getting back to the hotel. I'm getting pretty sleepy." Triton said followed by a yawn.

"No problem brother. You rest up now, okay?"

"Alright Chase, I'll see you again some other time."

"Take care." I said shutting the door behind him. I was alone. All of a sudden, I don't know what came over me. I just felt this rage inside of me that caused me to cry uncontrollably. I guess losing dream job hit me harder than I previously thought. But something eventually snapped me out of it. I heard a knock on the door right before somepony left me a letter. I read it.

12th February, 2017

To every pony!

Dear reader

Don't miss it! Hearts and Hooves shindig at the pinkie house, AKA, sugar cube corner! Will have food, drinks, and be lots and lots of fun! Be there around 5pm! Be there or be square!

Sincerely

Pinkamena Diane Pie

Now as generic as this invitation was, it still warmed my heart to know someone in this town cares about the new guy.


	2. A Reason To Carry On

_Chapter Two_

_A Reason to Carry On_

Personal log, Feb 14, 2017

Well, well, well, it seems to be the alleged _Hearts _and _Hooves _day that everypony keeps talking about. Let's note my progress the past few days. First, I lose my dream job, and now, I'm all alone on the most love filled day in existence. I'm depressed. But there's no reason I should mope around feeling sorry for myself all say. Hmm… maybe I'll even meet somepony at Pinka… Pinkame… however you pronounce that names party. Good luck self.

-End of log entry

Hello again. Back for more are ya? Well I guess I should continue with this shit fest I call a story. I awoke that morning around twelve or so feeling a bit better about the tragic interview. Still depressed though so don't worry about that. But a thought came to mind that had never occurred to me before. I hadn't been to a large social event in years. My mind was racing. What if I do something stupid? What if nopony even acknowledges my existence? I guess you could say I was sort of shy. But yeah, I had a good hour to kill and I was starved. So surprisingly, I went down to the market to see what… goods they had. So I grabbed my wallet and began trotting towards the store.

Upon arrival, I was mesmerized by the incredible selection of… fruits and vegies. Well Sky Chaser, what did you expect when you were born into a vegetarian society. Anyways, I was in one of the (estimated six thousand and fifty two) apple stands waiting for, you guessed it, a green apple. When suddenly, something caught my eye. More like somepony. She was this… violet colored unicorn with pink and purple highlights in her mane. She was just standing there, waiting in the peach line. Oh and holy hell she was hot.

"Um… sir?" The nice mare running the stand asked as I gazed upon the purple ponies beauty.

"Oh um… one green apple please!" I said in a hurry.

"That'll be-"

"Here, one bit!" I said handing her the bit. She looked at me angrily before turning around to get the apple. But when she did, I looked back where I saw the purple mare. She was gone. I franticly looked around, trying to see if I could find her again. But she had disappeared.

"Sir, are you okay?" The attendant asked me.

I snapped my head back in her direction and said, "Fine." I took my apple and returned home feeling disappointed. Well I probably don't need to go into detail on how I moped around for the next few hours for the regret of missing my chance to speak with that… aphrodisiac mare was killing me. So I'll just skip to the part where I'm right outside… what's her names house. I arrived at five o'clock sharp. Being fashionably late never really was my thing. Then again, neither was being fashionable at all. Well anyways, As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted by a seemingly overexcited mare.

"My name's Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you!" she said as she somehow managed to hop in place.

"Likewise, I see you've invited the whole town." I replied.

"Only my friends silly! Oh my gosh, there's more of them! I have to go! Nice meeting you!" said Pinkie Pie as she sped off in the direction of more guests. I just let her be. But since an apple was the only thing I had eaten that day, I decided to go to the refreshments table and get a cup cake or something. And then… the most cliché thing happened. As I approached the table, I accidentally bumped into the violet mare I saw earlier.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" I said as I eyed a book on the ground that she was previously carrying.

The purple mare rubbed her head before saying, "No, no… it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

I picked up the book labeled _Quantum Magic_ and held it out to her. "You dropped this?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she took it from me.

I was silent for a second before saying, "So, you're just uh… studyin' some magic there… at a party?"

"What, can you think of a better time?"

"Well…" I paused. "You know, I study a lot of magic myself."

"You? A Pegasus? What are you, some kind of scientist?" she asked skeptically yet almost sounded intrigued.

I suddenly felt nervous. I wondered if she was flirting with me. I didn't know how to tell. But then again, I could just have been one of those low life nerds who never went out other than to get to mail. I spoke. "Well… no. I guess I just… find it interesting."

She then began twirling her mane and had a faint smile on her face. I felt like I was getting somewhere. The mare then replied excitedly, "I know! Isn't it just so fascinating!"

I decided to go for it. I would ask her out in the most confident way possible. "Well… maybe we could… have a… I don't know…"

"A study session!" she replied franticly.

"Yeah, one of those." I said accepting type of meeting.

"We could do it at my house! My name's Twilight Sparkle by the way. I live at the Books and Branches Library. Hmm… I guess it's a house. Hmm…" she said as she began pondering to herself.

"Maybe we could do it tomorrow. Say around six o'clock?"

Twilight suddenly leaped back into reality and said, "Oh… yeah, that sounds great!"

"Alright well, I'll see ya around Twilight." I said walking off with my hoof in the air, waving goodbye.

I stayed at the party until about nine; meeting a few ponies that I probably would never see again. As I walked out of the house, my eyes met with Twilights while she was talking to one of her friends. She blushed and let out a little chuckle that she tried to cover with her hoof. I waved to her and began trotting home.


	3. Dead End

_Chapter Three_

_Dead End_

Personal log, March 24, 2017

Been a while since my last log entry hasn't it? I guess I've been a little… preoccupied lately. This mare, her name is Twilight Sparkle. She has to be the greatest thing that had happened to me. We're just so… good together. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet but that's the weird thing, I don't even care. In fact, I think I'm finally over the whole weather patrol fiasco now that I'm working at the library with Twilight. Speaking of that, Twilight said that we were supposed to close up the library early tonight. What does that filly have planned tonight? Gosh, just thinking about her excites me to no end! Is this what love is?

-End of log entry

It was around seven PM when Twilight put up the closed sign and locked the front door. "We have the whole place to ourselves. Here," Twilight said holding out her hoof, "Follow me, I have something I want to show you."

I followed her down to the basement. As I entered, I was surprised to see that the room was nearly pitch black. The only light came from a candle lit table holding a silver platter and two wine glasses containing punch. "Not to sound unmanly or anything but… this is beautiful."

"But wait, there's more." Twilight said as she walked over to the table and removed the lid from the platter. By doing this, she revealed something amazing. "I know how much you love green apples so I made this."

It was a gourmet green apple pie with cinnamon chips on the side. "Aww, you're so… thoughtful."

"Well we don't have to sit here and admire it all day, let's dig in." Twilight stated as she started towards her chair.

"Ah." I said stopping her. "Allow me." It was then that I pulled her chair out.

Twilight sat down before saying, "You certainly are the gentlepony aren't you?" in a sweet voice.

"Only if you want me to be."

"Huh?"

"Um…" I said stalling. "Say this food sure does look good."

"Why thank you, chasey wasey." said Twilight taking her first bite.

It was then that I decided to take my first bite as well. "Oh my gosh! This is delectable!"

"You know I've never met a stallion so generous with his compliments before."

"I then stared her in the eyes before saying, "If it weren't so easy…"

Then something happened that not even I could explain. We both leaned into kiss simultaneously. I mean it wasn't even on my mind at the time, or was it? I actually can't really remember what my thoughts were at that moment. I guess that's what love can do to a stallion. Anyways, that's when it all started. Right before our lips met, Twilight accidentally knocked her punch glass off the table. And knowing my stupid, stupid Pegasus reflexes, I caught it. Not with my hooves. Not even with a body part at all. I caught it with magic right in front of Twilight. She looked appalled. When I realized what I'd done, I immediately released the glass. As it shattered against the stone cold ground, so did our love.

"Oh my god! What are you!"Twilight shrieked.

"P-please… j-just let me explain!" I shouted hoping she would understand.

"You're… wrong! Get out! Just go!"

"Fine." I said shutting my eyes in remorse. I hesitated for a moment before having a faint aura surround my entire body before physically teleporting back to my house. I felt dead inside. Upon rematerializing in my home, the first thing that caught my eye was the monitor on my computer which softly illuminated the dark room. I approached it and observed my most recent log entry I had recorded just before I left for the library. I listened to it. It caused me so much sorrow. But then I noticed the part about how I had gotten over my dream job. Just the thought that one single mistake could cause me so much pain, made me want to kill myself. I started a new one.

Personal log, March 24, 2017

I remember… when I decided to settle here, I wanted to log my progress here so I could possibly note certain events that led to my new, happy life. I realize now… that I no longer need that anymore. What's the point of living when nopony wants to even go so far as to date a freak like me?

-End of log entry


	4. Black Rain

_Chapter Four_

_Black Rain_

Personal log, March 25, 2017

Well I've slept on it and I've made my decision. Triton, you're my brother and I love you more than anything. I believe that even with me gone, you'll magic skills will still improve just as well. And Twilight, I know we didn't know each other long, but I could tell that you were the right pony for me. I didn't ask for my curiosity. It just led me to become the monster I am now. But I think I've shown, I can't keep my powers a secret forever. This is Sky Chaser… signing off.

-End of log entry

Suicide victims… they always puzzled me. I mean, I understand what they're getting at. They don't agree with society, so they leave. But why kill yourself… when you could kill society? That's how I always saw it. That's why now, I have a plan. The thing is with Unicorns is, well… some scientist years ago actually bio engineered them with certain restrictions. And for good reason too. I mean, could you imagine every Unicorn running around with unlimited power? Okay so this is how the telepathic communication with the nano bots works. The horn on a Unicorn's forehead acts as both an amplifier and a filter. Now if you're somepony like me, you don't need an amplifier. This also means, I can do so much more with these bots than any Unicorn can dream of. Including far better range. So now that you know how overpowered I was, let's continue with my life.

It was noon, and I decided that there was still one thing that could possibly snap me out of my insanity. I still wanted my dream job. Once landing upon the cloud that was, ever so gracefully, suspending city hall, I took one last look at the… felicitous little Pegasi flying around. Probably thinking about how awesome life was to them. Or maybe the loving families they had waiting for them at home. God dammit! How could life be so unfair? *Sigh* well anyway, I walked in, very calmly I might add, and what do you know? That same sweet little secretary was working at her desk. I approached her. "Excuse me miss?" I said.

The secretary then looked up at me before saying, "How may I help you dear?"

"Yes um… I was in here a month or two ago and… I spoke to some guy about weather patrol and-"

"I'm sorry sir, but every interview here is final. I'm sure if you were not accepted, Mr. Fall had a good reason." she said interrupting me.

"Mr. Fall! Is he that big guy?"

"Um… well I guess he's sort of large."

"And I'm guessing he's the one in charge of the interviews?"

"Yes dear, he is."

"Well, if you would please just let me see him-"

"Sir, he's with somepony right now. But I guess if you can catch him after that…"

"Thanks ma'am." I said right before sitting down in one of the chairs in the lobby to wait. Around fifteen minutes later, I heard a door open followed by a deep, familiar voice saying, "We look forward to having you on duty on Monday."

Now I must say, not a good start on his part. I immediately stood up and started down the hall. When I passed the new weather patrol stallion, I noticed that his cutie mark was a book. A fuckin' book! I mean… fuck! Well anyhoo, I trotted right into the office, making as much noise with my hooves as I could to get the dude's attention. "Ahem!" I also added.

"Yeah, what is it?" he said before looking up at me. "Wait a second, I know you! You're that guy who trashed my office! Don't you know how to take 'get the fuck out of my office' for an answer?"

I looked him in the eye before saying, "Oh right, um… you see… I came down here to see if you could reconsider letting me be a part of weather patrol."

"Look, you look like a nice kid, but this is the real world. Weather patrol just can't afford screw ups like you."

"But sir, I won't-"

"Look kid! There's no place for you here! If you can't accept that then you should probably just go home and kill yourself!"

After Mr. Fall had said that, I prepared my response. "Hmm… you're probably right. I guess I'll just be getting out of your mane then." I said as I began to walk out. I suddenly stopped at the door. "Oh and one more thing, this one is your fault!" I slammed the door shut right before closing my eyes and intensely concentrating on an object outside Cloudsdale city hall. Mr. Fall looked as if he was about to rip me to shreds, but then without warning, harsh screams were heard in the distance.

Mr. Falls anger immediately defused. "What the hell is-"

I put up my hoof up to silence him before saying, "hold on… wait for it." Seconds later, there was an earth shattering crash.

Mr. Fall's eyes widened. "W-what was that?" he said with a dire look.

"That… was the stadium." I replied ominously.

"But, but how did-"

"Um… hello? It's called overloading the nano bots that make up these clouds." Mr. Fall then gave me a slightly confused look. "What? You didn't think that water vapor could actually support entire buildings, or are you really that idiotic?"

"H-holy Celestia! Yo-you're a mad man!" Mr. Fall uttered still scared out of his wits.

"I'm the mad man? You dare call me mad? I'm not even the one sprinting around the office screaming my fucking lungs off!"

"W, w-" Mr. Fall barely got out before his mane went up in flames. He shrieked in pain as the heat of the flame seared the top of his head.

"Holy shit! That actually worked!" I said with a chuckle. I suddenly shot Mr. Fall an evil glair. "Oh and by the way Mr. Fall…" I grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk. "Fuck your weather patrol!" I shouted just before I stuck the sharp tool through his wind pipe. Then abruptly, there was a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Mr. Fall! Come quick! Cloudsdale stadium just-" the secretary shouted just to be cut short after witnessing Mr. Fall's freshly burned corpse.

"Um… this is exactly what it looks like." I said sort of awkwardly. The secretary then had a look of pure terror creep upon her face before running off shouting, "Murder!"

"Bloody hell…" I uttered to myself as I began my return to the lobby. To nopony's surprise, it was deserted.

And that my friends, is how you resolve all your problems. But that was just one of them you see. Now that I had silenced the pony that destroyed my career, I still had one more issue. My life was a problem. So I pondered for about half a second before realizing who my true enemies were. You know, the duo that hangs around the castle all day doing… Celestia knows what! See what I did there… anyways, I knew what my next step was. I sped through the doors of city hall. But as soon as my eyes came into adjust to the light of day, I instantly got this feeling. It came when I realized how evil I actually was. Off in the distance, where the stadium used to be, a crowd of Pegasi lurked. I watched them. Some trying to make sense of what had just occurred and a few on squirming around on their bellies, sobbing over, what I suspect to be, losses. I couldn't believe what I had become. And I couldn't have been more proud of myself.

"Halt!" shouted a voice I couldn't pin point the location of. Suddenly, from beneath the clouds, two of Celestia's royal Pegasus guards, armed with spears, shot up and landed in front of me.

"Damn that secretary!" I uttered angrily to myself.

"Go peacefully or we will be authorized to kill you!"

As they began their approach, I screamed, "Stay back! Or I'll-" They then charged my direction. Without thinking, I closed my eyes again. This time, there was an extremely large burst of light originating from the cloud below our hooves. Suddenly, I found myself, along with the building and other guards, hurdling towards the ground. Luckily, I managed to swoop my way under the building and regain my lift. But at that moment, something much unexpected happened. When the guards re-established flight, I realized the trajectory of the building. The Books and Branches Library. When I realized what was going to happen, I tried to stop the building from crashing down upon it, but those royal pain in the asses just kept trying to grab hold of me. I began a new course towards the castle to get away. I cringed at the sound of the two buildings colliding and muffled screams.


	5. A Fly Without Wings

_Chapter Five_

_A Fly Without Wings_

What have done? That's what the voice in my head was constantly shouting. I had killed one of the only ponies I cared for. Even if she didn't feel the same about me… but no matter. I still had enemies. The only ones who I could place the blame. There was no more time for fucking around. I only had one thought then. The thought that I'd hoped would be enough to defeat Celestia and Luna. I flew towards the castle, my pursuers close at hand, maintaining an incredible velocity. It was in my sight. Along with two more Unicorn guards. As if I didn't have enough issues. It was at this point that I felt… don't say royally fucked… but yeah, I was. But I knew it wasn't too late. I knew I could think my way out of that situation. So I tried something they wouldn't expect. I just… landed smack dab in the middle of them, leaving a good ten feet equally between me and the four guards.

When my Pegasi pursuers landed, they shouted, "Stop! This is you're final warning! Stay right where you are or-"

I faced the Pegasus guards before screaming, "No! Now you listen here bucko! I've demonstrated my powers! Now if you don't let me see the princess…" I stalled. I have no idea why. I must have started to feel remorse. It passed. "If you don't let me see the princess, I'll drop every building in Cloudsdale!"

One of the Pegasus guards then yelled, "You cannot be serious!" He suddenly gave the Unicorns a stern look. "Contain him!"

I was then snared by the power of the two Unicorn guards. "I'm warning… you!" I said, struggling to get the words out.

Suddenly, one of the Pegasi placed the tip of his spear at my neck. "Your time is up little man!"

"Stop!" shouted an all too familiar voice coming from behind. "What in Equestria do you think you're doing to him?" Twilight shrieked.

"Twilight?" I screamed as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"We have been given strict orders to take this terrorist into custody or kill him trying." the other Pegasus said.

"What do you mean terrorist? This stallion is one of the sweetest ponies I've ever met!" She paused. "Besides, you have him now! Please! Just don't kill him! Please!" Twilight screamed as she began to sob herself.

The guard with the spear looked at me for a second before jerking the weapon away. "Throw him in one of the cells… for now." he finally said.

I allowed the guards to drag me into the castle, hoping that we might pass the princess on the way. Sadly, we didn't. Although, lucky for me, Twilight stayed walking beside me until they physically tossed me behind the bars in the dungeon.

"Tell the Princess that I'm sorry but I really need to cut our little get together short. Right now, I need some alone time with Sky Chaser here." Twilight said to one of the guards.

"No problem. I'm sure she will understand. Just be careful with him. He's very dangerous" he replied just before trotting up the stairs and leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, Twilight faced me and screamed, "Sky Chaser! I'm so sorry! When I saw you use your powers, I freaked out. What I said, I didn't mean it! I really didn't! Please forgive me!"

I was surprised to say the least. "Are you… saying… you aren't _afraid_ of me?" I replied.

It was then that Twilight tried to get as close to me as she could before the ice cold bars of steel blocked her path. She held out her hoof and I took it in mine. "Listen to me Chase… please understand. What I said back there… that wasn't me. I just… I wish I could take it all back." Twilight said pitifully

"Twilight… I thought you were dead." I said without thinking.

"What… what do you mean?" she said sounding slightly nervous.

"You have no idea why I'm in here do you?"

"It doesn't matter! We can get through anything."

"Twilight! I've killed ponies! And… and I thought I'd killed you too." I said shutting my eyes. But then I realized something. Twilight never let go of my hooves.

"What happened to you Chase?"

I suddenly yanked my hooves free and turned around. "Can't you see? I'm a fucking monster! You deserve so much better than me!"

"Then tell me, what kind of monster admits to his mistakes? No matter how substantial." I was speechless. There was nothing I could've said. "Well if you are the monster you say you are, I guess I'll have to talk to the Princess and see what she has to say about your sentence. And don't worry; I won't let them give you the death penalty." Twilight said as she walked out the door.

But that was soon followed by one of the guards entering the dungeon. "The Princess warned us about you." He said just before approaching what looked like a breaker box on the wall. When he opened it, it revealed only one button. "Celestia, this is why I love my job." The guard said before he hit the button. Suddenly, the box started beeping. The guard then peered over in my direction before saying, "Boy, let me tell ya. You're gonna love this."

A few seconds later, there was this huge flash of light coming from all around the room along with an intense vibration that followed. After that, I was puzzled. "What the hell was that?" I said sort of fearing the answer.

"Well your probably the only _civilian_ who would understand, but we just EMPed this entire room. Magic won't work in here no more."

"Hold on, you just destroyed every nano bot in this room?"

"Uh… hell yes we did. We couldn't just let you have your magic powers in jail now could we? Oh and by the way… don't try and blow up anything outside this room. We built this thing so thick, our satellites can't even send signals down here." the guard finally finished.

His words hit me like a blow to the face. For the first time in years, I had lost control of my situation. I was powerless.

"Well kid, I'm goin' back up to castle. Well… at least the part that non murderers get to go to. Well, have a nice day." the guard said as he went up the steps leading to the door; leaving me in the dungeon alone.

Could you imagine this? I couldn't believe what I got myself into. I guess I didn't expect to come out of this alive. But at this point, I had realized that Twilight still cared for me. I guess all I could really do was wait for whatever was going to happen to me.

Several hours had passed and the longer I sat there in silence; pondering about what I had done, the more I just simply wanted it all to end. I don't expect anypony to make sense of all the emotions I had felt in that iron cage, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't torment me. Suddenly, one of the guards' voice shot from the door that said, "Looks like you have a visitor! Go on down, girl. He's behind bars."

And then well… what can I say? I sure as hell didn't see this coming. But the pony who lingered down those steps was that secretary from Cloudsdale city hall. I was so startled by her appearance that I screamed, "You? What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Me?" she replied harshly yet sort of alarmed by me yelling. "You're the one who killed one of my friends and destroyed part of my city! I did what was right!"

I paused for a moment because well… she was right. Who wouldn't call the authorities after somepony did what I did? I then said, "Fine then. Why are you here?"

"Because… we can't have… ponies like you living in Equestria." The secretary said still acting nervous and jumpy.

The words she spoke caused me to feel a pit in my stomach. "What… what does that mean? What are you saying?" I asked. The secretary immediately pulled out a .45 caliber pistol. It shook in her hoof. "W-what are you doing with that?" I shouted as I leaped to my hooves.

"Like I said… there is no place for you… here in Equestria." she said still sounding nervous. She then pointed the gun at me as her hoof still trembled.

"W-wait-" I said right as the door to the dungeon opened revealing Twilight and Princess Celestia. Their eyes widened when they noticed her with the gun. Twilight suddenly dashed at the secretary but to no avail. She pulled the trigger right as Twilight made it down the stairs. The bullet pierced my heart; causing me to fall to the ground in anguish. I looked up at the scene that was happening in front of me. Twilight tackled the secretary knocking the gun out of her hand while two guards rushed in. One restraining the secretary and one opening my cell to help me.

"She got him in the heart!" the guard reputedly shouted. Twilight picked herself off of the secretary and rushed to me with tears in her eyes.

She shouted at me, "Oh my god chase!" She lifted my hoof to see the wound. "Please oh my god please be okay!" she shouted again. "Please! Somepony! Help him!"

The world suddenly began to spin as Twilights screaming voice became more and more distant. Suddenly everything began to fade so I closed my eyes as I let out my final breath.

Personal log, March 29, 2017

Hey… Twilight Sparkle here. I know I don't usually do this sort of thing… but after the ones they found in Sky Chasers house, I felt I needed to do one… in his memory. No matter what he did, nothing can change the way I felt about him. How I still feel about him! *sigh* I guess I couldn't be more thankful I was here at the castle and that Spike was out with Rarity at the time of our house being destroyed. You know… He… Spike I mean… He's done everything he could to care for me after what happened. Along with the princess letting me stay at the castle until the library is rebuilt. It's just… I really hope Chase's brother… Triton… I really hope he will be okay. I think the two were really close. But ever since Chase's death… Triton has acted very… odd. But Sky Chaser… I'll never forget you. You were my first love after all.

-End of log entry


End file.
